1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving socket device or an adaptor, and more particularly to a driving socket device or an adaptor for attaching or mounting or securing a driving wrench device and including two engaging holes of different sizes or dimensions or inner diameters for receiving or engaging with the fasteners or other tool members of different sizes or dimensions or outer diameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical driving socket devices or adaptors have been developed and provided for being attached or mounted or secured or coupled to the driving wrench devices and comprise an engaging hole formed therein for receiving or engaging with the fasteners or tool members and for selectively driving or rotating the fasteners or tool members.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,713 to Arnold, U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,831 to Hu, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,504 to Chen disclose several of the typical driving socket devices or adaptors including an engaging hole formed therein for receiving or engaging with the fasteners or tool members and for selectively driving or rotating the fasteners or tool members.
However, the single engaging hole formed in the driving socket device or adaptor may only be used for receiving or engaging with the fastener or other tool member of one size or dimension or outer diameter, but may not be used for receiving or engaging with the fasteners or other tool members of the other or different sizes or dimensions or outer diameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,379 to Wizman, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,598 to Chang disclose the other typical driving socket devices or adaptors including an adjustable structure or configuration for receiving or engaging with the fasteners or other tool members of different sizes or dimensions or outer diameters.
However, the typical driving socket devices or adaptors includes a complicated structure or configuration that may not be easily and quickly made or manufactured and that should be made or manufactured with a greatly increased manufacturing cost and a complicated manufacturing procedure.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional adaptors for driving wrench devices.